


the beginning

by desperatesmirks, freshlydead (minigami)



Series: let's burn it down [1]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fight Club, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/pseuds/desperatesmirks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/freshlydead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when they first meet, tim is hiding behind a camera and jason is looking for a way to change the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - all the fanfiction on this collection will probably posted also on tumblr
> 
> 2 - it is [charlie](http://jasontim.tumblr.com/) and mine's brainchild 
> 
> 3 - none of us is a native english speaker, so please forgive us if you see something weird, and let us know.

 

It won’t stop raining. The muddy Gotham sky reflects the lights of the city, and Tim hugs the bag of his camera, tries to shield its contents from the water and the mob that screams and laps, sea-like, against the doors of the building of the Faculty of Law.

Tim imagines Steph’s blond head, Kon’s broad shoulders, the mass of hair that’s Bart, and can’t help but worry. After a long week of protests, he knows the police will be there soon. With a shrug and a sigh, he looks for shelter and, after he finds a ledge, he takes out his camera.

It’s not night yet, and the pictures come out vibrant, alive.

Someone, a guy in a red hoodie, tall and broad and black haired, stands out in the mob. He starts talking, and it’s not long before everybody else starts yelling with him, before they shower him with their claps and their screams and their respect.

When the GCPD finally arrives, five slightly blurry pictures later, he is the first to be brought down.

Tim disappears, something he is always been good at, when he sees the first blue and red light, and comes back later.

He finds him, the leader, hiding behind some dumpsers, in the back of the Law building.

The guy is bloody nosed and wet, but he looks up, smug and smirking, when he hears someone approaching. He has clear, clever blue eyes.

 

 

(And it would be a lie to say that Tim is gone with only that, with a simple glance, but it’s a near thing.

And he is a liar, but he is never been in the habit of lying to himself.)

**Author's Note:**

>  _If you're feeling like I feel throw your fist through the ceiling_  
>  Some people call it crazy well I call it healing
> 
>  
> 
> Burn It Down, AWOLNATION


End file.
